1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile display device, and more particularly, to a mobile display device including an antenna that can be tilted against a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile display device, such as a cellular telephone, PDA, portable computer, etc., may perform audio/video communication regardless of location.
Many types of mobile display devices are available, each of the mobile display devices is provided with at least one wireless communication service. For example, cellular phones and PDAs may be provided with various functions, such as wireless Internet, MP3, digital camera, broadcasting, telephone, etc.
As mobile display devices are becoming more popular, the demand for high quality digital broadcasting is increasing. Digital audio broadcasting (DAB) is beginning to replace the conventional AM or FM broadcasting. DAB technology operates different than existing AM or FM broadcasting in that DAB has excellent receiving capability and receives and sends digital data, such as motion pictures or text messages, a high speed while moving. Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) is similar to DAB; however, DMB relates to the broadcasting of multimedia.
Korean Utility Model Application No. 2003-20338 discloses a cellular phone that is mounted with an antenna to receive a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) signal. The cellular phone includes an antenna to receive the DMB signal, and a main body having a display part to display the received DMB signal.
Such configuration enables the DMB signal to be transmitted to the main body and output through the display part and/or a speaker. The antenna may be pulled out or extended in an area of poor signal (blanket area) for stable broadcasting or kept at a normal length in an area of sufficient signal (a non-blanket area). However, at the normal length, the antenna projects externally from the main body, thereby increasing the overall height of the cellular phone.